


“You Have Been Laying To Me”

by J0s3_S0l



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0s3_S0l/pseuds/J0s3_S0l
Summary: Grantaire has depression and, after almost a year of relationship, Enjolras finds out about this because of Joly.





	“You Have Been Laying To Me”

**Author's Note:**

> Jsjsjsjsjs this is the first thing in English I actually publish, and I have no one to help me with the language, so I’m really sorry for any error in general
> 
> Also I love this boys so much and it hurts me to write Angst about them, but I had to

Grantaire sighed, removing the pillow from his face and standing up. There was someone knocking at his door and it was already annoying to start with. 

“What?” He asked when he opened the door, but immediately regretted not putting on a shirt before. 

Enjolras watched him, his eyes full with tears and, letting himself in, all but ran to hug Grantaire, his face resting on one side of his neck, hot tears soaking his skin. 

“Enj, what’s wrong? Did someone hurt you?” Grantaire asked, worried that his boyfriend could be hurt somewhere or someone had said something to him, considering he wasn’t as strong as people thought he was. When Enjolras didn’t answered, Grantaire hugged him back thighly with one arm, his free hand going to Enjolra’s hair so he could rub at it. 

“Joly told me everything, R” Enjolras said, finally, between sobs, his breath slipping away from him. “H–He told me about all– fuck, about all the things you did, Grantaire! And that you still do them!”

Grantaire blinked a few times before asking;

“What do you mean, Enj?”

“Your depression? Your thought of suicide? Doesn’t it sound familiar to you?” Enjolras asked back, letting Grantaire go so he could watch him directly. 

They stayed in silence, neither of them daring to speak, or so it was until Enjolras suddenly gathered the courage after whipping off his tears. 

“Show me your scars” He said. 

“What– why do you want to see them?” Grantaire asked, placing his hands gently on Enjolras’ cheeks, for a moment remembering how most of his scars where there. 

“I want to see how many times you needed me and I wasn’t there” He whispered, the tears falling down yet again. 

“Enj, there’s no need for that, you know? I’m fine by myse–” 

“‘Taire, stop saying that! You have said it before and it’s not true! I can see it now by myself that you’re not fine” Enjolras interrumped him, his legs failing him and falling to his knees, his head dropping down. “I just want to help you...”

Grantaire sighed, fixing his jeans before helping Enjolras to his feet, even though if the other man didn’t did much to cooperate, and walking to the sofa. 

“Most of them are from month ago, even years, but only the deep ones. Enjolras, since we got together, the only thing I have held a razor blade for is for shaving, nothing else, I can promise you that” Grantaire said, giving Enjolras a reassuring smile when their eyes finally met. 

Enjolras hugged him, resting his head on Grantaire’s chest while his hands played with the black curls of his head. Grantaire shifted a little, making Enjolras sit on his lap and leaning back on the piece if furniture, enyoing the moment. 

It didn’t took long before they both fell asleep, a soft smile in both pair of lips.


End file.
